When travelling, a user may be interested in accessing content that relates to a location that the user is currently at, has recently been to, or may be at in the immediate future. However, the process of “finding” relevant content when the user conducts a manual search of various content sources may be time consuming, potentially unproductive, and unreliable. That is, available search engines that the user might access during their travels to conduct a content search could provide incomplete content information and/or content information that is not relevant and/or that is not of interest to the user. Further, the time required for the user to conduct a search for content may be significant, and may otherwise detract from the process of travelling.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to permit a user to identify content that may be of interest to a geographic location in which they are currently travelling. Further, there is a need to provide convenient access to such identified content on a timely basis.